Renesmee and Jacob: Irrelevance
by looktothemoon
Summary: Renesmee is seventeen.She and Jacob have just started dating. Problems arise throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob**

Since the first time I laid eyes on Renesmee, she became a part of me. If you asked me why or how, I wouldn't know. That's the problem with imprints. But I knew that what I felt for her had always been real. Her bronze ringlets, warm hazel eyes and lavender scent were what first drew me towards her. Perhaps when she was a child I didn't know what my feelings would develop into. Now with her being seventeen, practically an adult, my passion for her couldn't be more prominent.

So now with the fate of our future in her hands, I felt a part of me being torn apart. It seemed like all of our history meant nothing but dust to her. Part of me knew that she would never leave me for anything. The other part of myself kept whispering that she couldn't be mine forever.

***

I parked the car in the driveway of Sir. William High School. It was Nessie's first day at this school. I felt her eyes on me as I pulled the keys out of the iginition.

"I'll pick you up at three thirty-ish okay?" I said.

Nessie started blankly at the doors of the school.

I looked into her eyes. "You'll be fine. Have a good day Ness." She reluctantly collected her backpack from the back seat.

"Have a good day?" she said, "Right when I walk through those doors everyone is going to label me as 'the new girl'. I have to make new friends and suck up to teachers. Yeah, today is totally going to be a great day." Nessie finished sarcastically.

I leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You're great at making friends and teachers always love you. What's to worry?"

Nessie sighed. "Whatever. I'll see you later."

She got out of the car and made her way to the front door. Crowds of students turned to look at her, whispering to each other. Nessie looked beautiful. The angle the sun hit her bronze hair made it shimmer all the way down her back. Her slender body showed in all the right places, thanks to Alice's fashion sense. The girls envied her flawless beauty and the boys stared as if they've been sent an angel. Though this might have made me jealous, I trusted Ness.

I started the car and drove to La Push. I parked in front of my house, then left for the woods. I phased quickly.

_Sam, I'm coming. _

_You're late._

_Dropped Ness off at school. I'm sorry. It was her first day. I had to be there._

_Hurry._


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee

I hated private schools. They're just full of snobs and jocks yelling insults at people unfamiliar to them. As I walked on the pathway to the main entrance, I already knew I was going to hate it there. There were couples making out on the picnic tables, cliques giggling about the latest gossip, and jocks throwing a stupid football around. But as I continued walking down the path everything seemed to stop. I could feel people looking at me. I looked around, and sure enough everything did stop. The cliques were looking at me, whispering to each other. I hurried my steps to the entrance.

I got settled into my first class. History. I took a seat in the back next to some guy.

"For your first assignment, you and a partner are going to do an oral presentation on the Thirteen Colonies. Your job is to make it as entertaining as possible. Let me fall asleep and you fail," Ms. Harrid said with a smile, "I'm coming around to assign you partners."

There was a load groan. "Ms. Harrid, can we choose our own partners by any chance?" said a falsely sweet voice. The girl who said it looked like a snob too. Suck up.

"As a group of disciplined students, you should be able to work well with anyone." Ms. Harrid came around to my desk, "Ah, you must be Renesmee. I've seen your grades. You should be able to fit in well here," she gave me a welcoming smile. I tried to smile back. "You can work with Stephen." Ms. Harrid said, motioning toward the guy sitting next to me.

"Hi, I'm Stephen. You're Renesmee?" he said. I glanced up at him. Stephen. He had messy beach blond hair and dark brown eyes. Very dark brown eyes. He looked like a typical jock. Probably dumb too. Great, I have a dumb partner on the first assignment of the year.

"Uh, yeah, Nessie." I smiled.

"I'll give you the rest of class to work. This assignment is due tomorrow." said Ms. Harrid.

"What? Tomorrow?" I asked Stephen.

"Yeah," he gave me a wierd look, "I mean, it's just and oral presentation."

"Oh." I said. I knew it would take a while to get settled here.

"Since we're probably not going to get everything done in class, want to meet at the library after school?"

"Yeah, sure. Cool." Better than at home.


End file.
